Do You Fear Death?
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Set about 30 years after At World's End, when Elizabeth is dying, Will is due to come to Port Royal, she wants to join his crew before she dies, will she get to him in time!Chapter 5 now up! This is the end hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Fear Death?**

A/N: This fic is set when Elizabeth is dying, about 10 years before, on Will's last visit, their child, Emily, was conceived. Will does not know of his child but she is 10 years old and Will is about to return to his wife, Elizabeth.

**Chapter 1**

Emily looked at her mother lying in the rowing boat and sobbed,

'I know you love father but why must you meet him soon?'

Elizabeth smiled at her sadly, 'Emily, he is my husband and he is the only one who can make me immortal as he is himself, he is the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and he is soon to return to here but I fear I will not survive until then and so must go to him.'

Emily gave her mother a pen, some parchment and a ribbon, as her mother had requested, Elizabeth took it from her and wrote:

_Will,_

_If you find this, I am dying but can't without you, please let me join your crew, I don't care if you don't want to, please do it for me._

_Also you have a daughter, her name is Emily and she will wait for you every 10 years anyway. She came as a surprise 9 months after your last visit. Make me in your crew as your wife. As for my Pirate Lordship, I have been willed to pass it on to you and so my Piece of 8 is enclosed._

_Farewell, my love_

_Elizabeth_

Emily took the parchment and rolled it up and tied the ribbon around it, she pushed it into the ties of her dress and laid some food in the boat. Elizabeth took one last look at her daughter and whispered, 'You must go to the beach on the same date that I do every year but you must do it every 10 years starting this year.'

Emily looked up from her handkerchief and sighed, 'I will mother, if anything just to meet my father!'

'Goodbye, Emily, I love you and good luck,' Elizabeth said choked by her tears.

'Goodbye, mother!' Emily said kissing her mother for the last time. Elizabeth pushed the rowing boat away from the beach with the oar. Emily burst into tears and waved as her mother left.

Elizabeth rowed that boat for many days until she felt that she could no longer, and then she lay back and let the boat take her to her husband or her death.

'I know he is coming this way and I know he will know me and I need to live for him,' Elizabeth thought. Then she closed her eyes and slipped into a dying sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Fear Death?**

**Chapter 2**

'There's a rowing boat, Captain!' Bootstrap Bill cried out as the small boat bobbed into view.

'Is there anyone on it?' the captain replied

'Yes, a woman!' Bootstrap Bill said. Will almost fell out of his chair and ran to the side of the ship. Elizabeth had promised that if she thought she was dying then she said that she would sail out to meet him in a rowing boat.

'Get the boat and pull her up!' Will shouted hurriedly, he was panicking, he felt hot under his shirt. His breath was fast and his blood was pumping fast around his body.

The crew pulled her up. Will's breath stopped in his throat. There lying in front of him was his wife.

'Will, there's a note,' cried out one of the crew members.

Will opened up the note and read the contents and then something fell out. Will grabbed it as it fell. 'I'm a pirate lord if she doesn't wake up,' Will muttered under his breath.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, 'Will,' she croaked, 'Will, is it you?'

'Yes, it's me; I'm here now everything's going to be alright!' Will told her

'It's not, I'm dying, Will, help me!' Elizabeth whispered

'Is the note true, darling? Am I really a father?' Will asked disbelievingly

'Would I lie to you?' Elizabeth whispered, 'Her name's Emily and she's 10 years old.'

Will kissed her on the lips and pulled her to her feet and shouted, 'Take over the sailing, and make haste for Port Royale.'

Will carried Elizabeth to his cabin and set her down on his bed, 'Do you fear death, Elizabeth?'

Elizabeth nodded and sobbed; she grabbed hold of his shirt and buried her face in it.

'Are you sure, you want to join my crew?' Will asked tears welling up in his own eyes as he stroked her hair.

Once again Elizabeth nodded and put her arms around him.

'I will join, I want to be with you, I want to sail the seas forever!' Elizabeth whispered into his ear.

'If you're sure!' Will said


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Fear Death?**

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth stood facing out towards the open sea, the wind was blowing her dress out behind her, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around, she found herself face-to-face with her husband, he held out his arms and she melted into his embrace. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and said she had something to show him. They ran down the steps and went into their cabin as it was now. Elizabeth told him to stay there while she went and got something. Elizabeth wasn't gone long, and then she appeared carrying something wrapped in rich blue velvet that Will recognised as one of his coats that he had left in Port Royale. Elizabeth handed him the object. He unwrapped it.

'You still have it in this condition!' Will exclaimed

'I kept it as you asked,' Elizabeth laughed

Will picked her up and kissed her passionately and placed her gently on their bed. Suddenly a cry ruined their special moment…

'Land ahoy!' a crew member shouted

The couple ran up on deck, Elizabeth in her billowing dress and Will in his maroon shirt.

The ship dropped anchor and the captain and his wife got into the rowing boat and left the ship for the beach. Will rowed half way and Elizabeth insisted in rowing the rest. Will let her after she insisted that she was the Pirate King and a Pirate Lord which meant he must obey her.

They reached the beach and climbed out of the boat. Elizabeth guided Will to her old home where their daughter was whilst explaining everything that had changed. Will was shocked about how much the Port had changed in 10 years.

Finally they reached the Swann mansion, though now it was really Turner! Elizabeth knocked on the large door. They heard footsteps hurrying towards the door and the latch being slid backwards. The door opened.

'Mrs Turner, back so soon!' the house-keeper, Mary, cried giving Elizabeth a hug. 'Oh and you've brought a friend!'

'Thank you Mary but I'm only here for a day then you won't see me for a long time and this isn't my friend, well he is my friend, my very best friend, but he's also my husband!' Elizabeth told her

Mary looked faint, 'I'll…I'll just go…go and fetch M…Miss Turner!' she stuttered and ran off up the stairs.

'Well that went well!' Will whispered placing a gentle kiss on his wife's lips.

'She's the only person I had to talk to after Emily was born and my father is dead, remember, we met him in '_Davy Jones' Locker_', you do remember that, don't you?' Elizabeth sobbed

Will pulled Elizabeth into a hug and stroked her hair and kissed her.

At that moment Emily coughed, the pair jumped apart.

'Hello, Emily, how are you?' Elizabeth said taking a deep breath.

'Mother, is this, is that?' Emily whispered walking slowly towards Will and Elizabeth, she pointed at Will.

'Yes it is your father, Emily, Will, darling, this is your daughter!' Elizabeth said proudly making the introductions.

Emily took a step backwards and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Fear Death?**

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth and Will rushed forwards and grabbed her.

'Emily, Emily! Wake up!' Elizabeth shouted at her

'Calm down, sweetheart, she's just shocked!' Will whispered. Elizabeth tried to lift her daughter but failed

'Here let me!' Will suggested

'Thanks,' Elizabeth said

Will had experience in carrying girls up these stairs because he did so every 10 years. Elizabeth had always insisted in coming back here, even if they had done it at the beach!

Will laid Emily on the bed and sat down on the chair near it; Elizabeth had sent Mary to get a damp cloth and told her to look after Emily. Elizabeth sat on Will's lap and put her arms around him. Elizabeth had was tired but she was pacing the room she needed to talk to Emily before sundown.

Emily walked into the room while Elizabeth was pacing and smiled, 'You need to talk to me!'

'Emily, I can only come back when Will does, your father I mean, I am immortal and so you can't kill me, do the same as I did when I was almost dead, it might just save your life!' Elizabeth laughed.

Emily sobbed, 'I know!'

Will took his daughter's hand and sat her on his lap and whispered, 'We will always come back and see you but it's our duty to help the dead and so we must!'

Emily stood up and said, 'Mother, has always told your story as a fictional one and I've often heard her crying for you in her room once she'd told me. Then one day she told me the truth and I cried for 3 days then she wanted you, unfortunately soon after she fell ill and then she almost died that was when she left to find you! You had better look after her, if not you don't know what's coming!'

Elizabeth came over and pulled her daughter into a hug and said, 'We have to go now, Mary will always look after you and when she moves on, you'll probably be old enough to be alone and settle down, but we'll see you before then! I love you and will always love you and so will your father.'

Will stood up and took Elizabeth's hand and they hugged each other and Mary joined them. Emily went with them down to the beach. They got into the rowing boat and left the beach, Emily waved sadly to them as they left.

While rowing back to the _Flying Dutchman_ the pair reflected on the meeting.

'She's beautiful! Your Emily!' Will exclaimed

'Our Emily!' Elizabeth told him.

Will laughed and kissed Elizabeth. A while later they reached their ship. They and their crew sailed towards the sinking sun. They disappeared into the sunset and back on the beach Emily saw a green light shoot into the sky. She knew what this meant, her mother had told her often. She sighed and walked back into Mary's open arms, slowly and tearfully they walked back to the mansion.

Back on board Elizabeth had changed into Will's clothes because she didn't have any other dresses and besides she had gotten used to them. Will had so much to show and tell his wife that Will left his father in charge and took Elizabeth back to their cabin and they stayed there all evening talking. Later that night Will introduced Elizabeth to his father.

Elizabeth told Will that they had met before but it was in awkward circumstances. The three talked for a long time but then Elizabeth laid her head in Will's lap and he played with her hair, soon she fell asleep. Will said goodbye to his father and carried Elizabeth back to their cabin. She woke up as soon as they got there.

'Will, I love you more than anything!' Elizabeth whispered pressing herself close to Will.

'I love you more than that!' Will said taking his clothes off and sliding into bed. Elizabeth followed his example and slid into the bed next to him.

'It's been so long since this last happened,' Elizabeth whispered as Will dragged his fingers through her hair.

'Then why wait any longer!' Will whispered moving closer to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Fear Death?**

A/N: 10 years later

**Chapter 5**

The rowing boat was left where it had been 10 years earlier when Will had first met his daughter, Emily. Now Will and Elizabeth were making this journey with something to show their 20 year old daughter, a 10 year old son, Jack. Will had made Elizabeth put her dress back on for fear of embarrassment to be kissing another 'man' as she had looked like that.

'Mother, father, you're home!' Emily exclaimed as she ran down the stairs to greet them, 'There is someone I'd like you to meet!'

'Slow down, darling, we've got someone you need to meet!' Will said grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him to meet his sister. 'This is Jack!'

'Oh my, hello Jack, I'm Emily!' Emily said shocked.

'Hello Emily, who do you want us to meet?' Jack shouted getting excited.

'James, James come here, come and meet my parents and brother!' Emily shouted.

A young man came walked down the stairs.

'Good morning, Madam,' James said kissing Elizabeth's hand, 'and to you sir too.' He shook Will's hand and stepped back and said to Emily, 'You didn't tell me you had a brother!'

'I didn't know until just now!' She laughed and picked Jack up.

The day passed with many laughs and talks. At the end of the day James approached Will and asked, 'Mr Turner, I'd like your daughter's hand in marriage and could you marry us right now!'

'Of course!' Will said with tears in his eyes.

He performed the marriage and then Elizabeth came to Emily and said, 'Emily, we are not allowed to take Jack back with us, please could you look after him for us and take care of him until we return?' Emily said she would and then it was time for Elizabeth and Will to leave.

Both couples walked hand-in-hand to the rowing boat, Jack kissed his parents goodbye and Emily did the same and James kissed Elizabeth and shook Will's hand.

'Take care of Emily, take care of the both of them!' Elizabeth said tearfully as they left the beach.

Emily cried and Jack did too. Will hugged Elizabeth and then they left for the _Flying Dutchman_. Will and Elizabeth reached the ship and went aboard. Elizabeth went to bed early and Will went too. To them they had a perfect family that they would never see. Elizabeth cried and Will comforted her but he also had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning and stood on deck at sunset. Will joined her.

They did their duties for another 10 years and then returned.

Everytime they returned their family expanded, it seemed that they had to just to keep happy.

One day about 50 years after Emily's death, she had died between her parent's visits. Will was set free and Elizabeth too. They lived out the rest of their days in the Turner mansion. It used to be the Swann mansion but was no longer. The big family lived a long time and Elizabeth and Will lived until they were about 80 years old and stayed pirating until they became too old. Eventually they died and were laid to rest in the Turner family cemetery. Their family still lives on today!


End file.
